442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
Serie B
Serie B (Italian pronunciation: ˈbi), currently named Serie B ConTe.it1 due to sponsorship reasons, is the second-highest division in the Italian football league system after the Serie A. It is contested by 22 teams and organized by the Lega Serie B since July 2010, after the split of Lega Calcio that previously took care of both the Serie A and Serie B. Common nicknames for the league are campionato cadetto and cadetteria, as cadetto is the Italian for junior or cadet. Serie B was composed of 20 teams until the 2002–03 season. It was enlarged to 24 teams for the 2003–04 season due to legal problems relating to Calcio Catania relegation. The league reverted to 22 teams for the 2004–05 season, while Serie A expanded from 18 to 20 teams. During the regular season, each team plays 42 games – two games against every opponent. In Italian football, a true round-robinformat is used. In the first half of the season, called andata, each team plays once against all its opponents, a total of 21 games. In the second half of the season, called ritorno, each team will play the same teams in exactly the same order, the only difference being that a home game played in the first half will be an away game with that same team in the second half, and vice versa. Since the 2006–07 season, the Serie B champion is awarded the cup Ali della Vittoria (Wings of Victory). The trophy is 63 cm high and weighs 5 kg. Its structure represents the wings of the goddess Nike, the goddess of victory, holding a cup similar to an olympic flame. Serie B matches are usually played on Saturday. After one year where all games were played on Saturday, the league is again scheduling one game that is played on Friday called anticipo (the advanced game) and one game that is played on Monday called''posticipo'' (the post-dated game). The league also plays on several Tuesdays to fit in all 42 games. The league also plays on Sunday if Serie A is off. Contents hide * 1Promotion and relegation * 2Brief history * 3Club Performances ** 3.1Promotions by season *** 3.1.1Prima Divisione *** 3.1.2Serie B ** 3.2Performance by club ** 3.3Titles by region ** 3.4Titles by city ** 3.5Promotions by region * 4Complete team list ** 4.1Seasons in Serie B ** 4.2The Serie B-C Alta Italia post-war championship ** 4.3Serie B members for 2016–17 * 5List of Lega Serie B presidents * 6See also * 7Footnotes * 8External links * 9References Promotion and relegationedit At the end of the season, three teams are promoted to Serie A and four teams are relegated to the reformed Serie C (formerly Lega Pro Prima Divisione). The top two teams are automatically promoted. If the 3rd-placed team is 9 or more points ahead of the 4th-placed team, it too is automatically promoted, otherwise a playoff tournament determines the third team that will be promoted. Starting in the 2013–14 season, anywhere between two and six teams within a "playoff margin" of 14 points from the 3rd-placed team will enter the playoff tournament. Under the new playoff format, up to three rounds may be required. The final two rounds are two-legged ties, while opening round matches (if required) are single legs hosted by the higher-ranked team. If a tie is drawn at the end of regular play (one or two matches, depending on the round), extra time is played. If the two teams are still tied after thirty minutes, the higher classified team advances.